


Comforting Night

by NegativeDiva



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Ginko comes out late from his job and finds Rentaro asleep on the computer. He decides to take care of the boy in order for him to take a good night.[Set on Heartbeat Blast AU]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Comforting Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I just posted something yesterday, but with things happening on the Dankira twitter community, I couldn't stop thinking about this sort of fluff content. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) 
> 
> This is set on the Heartbeat Blast AU, but there is no specific time set for it, again this was just me wanting some fluff content between those two that didn't revolved around romantic feelings... ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡
> 
> Just a very cute and healing moment between Ginko and Rentaro, I hope you all enjoy it! (o˘◡˘o)

Night shifts weren’t exactly his cup of tea, he would prefer to have his nights free to walk with Vega around the street and then just appreciate the night sky. However, not even coming back home late would stop him from doing so and after taking his companion to a walk and a very beautiful moment watching the starry sky, Ginko was ready to take a good and relaxing bath and fall asleep on his bed… 

This was, if something didn’t had bothered him.

At this hour, even if it was very low, the man could hear from the room the faint voice of that boy speaking to whoever it was… Mochi… LeChien… But this time, there was no sound. Quiet, most than usual, this felt weird to the silver haired man, who couldn’t stay still and walked to the room opening the door to find a quite cute scene.

With his arms crossed on the keyboard and head resting on it, the boy had completely fallen asleep on that position while probably waiting something. Ginko couldn’t help but open a small but soft smile to that childish scene of his “little brother” sleeping. After giggling a bit for himself, he approached the sleepy boy, being followed by Vega, and softly shoke him while whispering his name. Feeling something very fluffy and soft on his lap, the boy opened his purple eye, still very sleepy to find a very happy fennec fox and a smiling Ginko on his room. He stretched very lazily, not wanting to move much, making the older one giggle a bit more with that cat stretch Rentaro did just now.

“Ginko?” he rubbed his eyes “I thought you were going to come back later…”

“You really have no idea what time is it right?” with the remark of his guardian, the purple eyes went back to see his computer with a thousand messages being sent to him together with the time… Yes… It was very late already “Come on, go take a bath, I’ll be making something for you to eat.”

“I’m okay, you don’t need to…”

“Come on.” With Vega freeing his lap, Ginko took Rentaro’s hand and walked with him till the bathroom, giving him a towel so promising to put his pajamas there very soon. 

Still protesting against the giving the man trouble on cooking food, the raven one just entered in the bathroom, moving so slow that the older one would compare it to a sloth in his head and laugh. 

As he left the younger one in the bathroom, Ginko prepared everything to start cooking. He had some leftover rice from this morning and he could use it to make some fried rice. Leaving it to heat on the microwave, he took Rentaro’s pajamas and warned him before going back to cook.

It didn’t take too long for cutting everything and putting the ingredients together on the pan, it was about time to put the plate on the table when Rentaro came out of the bathroom with the towel on his head, still walking a bit slow and sleepy. Ginko sighed and took the boy again by the hand, sitting him on the chair. He noticed Rentaro didn’t had even the trouble of drying his hair properly, which, before the raven one could said anything, the man did in a very fast movement. 

“Will you need me to spoon feed you too?”

“... No… I can do it by myself…”

He waited as Rentaro slowly ate his food, which at some point he ended up giving up the pride and letting his big brother do the spoon feeding for him out of sleepiness. With dinner, bath and later his teeth done, Ginko carried Rentaro on his back to the bed, putting him there and getting ready to go.

However without expecting the sulky boy held his hand and just by the stare, Ginko knew what he would be asking for. 

In that small bed, Ginko held Rentaro while caressing his hair to sleep, he felt back to the times when he first found the boy in that dark alley. A child who even without showing, wouldn’t sleep alone, and would spend all time stuck to Ginko. This brought him back good memories, and maybe this entire time Rentaro was feeling the same as him. 

Not so long took to Rentaro to sleep hugging the one he considered his only family, it felt comforting to see the peaceful image of the now teenager Rentaro sleeping like a very cute child. Seeing that not only his brother, but Vega had took him as a pillow, the man gave up on trying to even fight and just let his own body fall asleep there.

It felt a very warming and comforting sensation, Ginko didn’t know why, but that night, he slept so much better than usually.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy it! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> It was something very shor and very quick I wanted to do!  
> Hopefully this will be as healing to you as I thought it was for me! (っ˘ω˘ς )


End file.
